Is He Lost Forever?
by CrazylittleSlytherin24
Summary: Two years after the Promised Day, Edward is still missing. Disappearing up to the North, no one has been able to find a trace of him until one day that changes a certain raven haired Colonel's life forever. A call and a train ride leads Roy to the last know located that Edward was spotted. But what they find is something they certainly didn't expect.


**I am giving a shout out to scriveyner for inspiration for this story. I hope you guys enjoy and I think this idea was brilliant. I don't own it, this was all scriveyner so thank you to them for the inspiration! Please let me know what you guys think, I was going to make this a one shot but decided to give it a few more chapters. I don't quite know how long the story will be but, however long the story takes will be how many chapters it will have.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **~O~O~O~**

Two years. The one person he pretended to hate but secretly admires has been gone for two years without a single trace or whisper about his whereabouts. The guilt ransacks his sleepless nights with nightmares about what could have gone wrong. No matter how much he has looked, or sent someone else out for him, only a small whisper that he might be in the north, has turned up. The sheer agonizing ache of desperation of finding the one person his heart yearns for, grows with each passing day. Unfortunately, Edward's brother isn't fairing much better than himself. With the day Ed disappeared still fresh in his mind, he lets it replay through his head. He found Alphonse cuddled in the older Elric's lap, flesh and whole but very weak. Ed, his automail still in tact but the look in his eyes was something Roy couldn't quite place. The younger Elric was admitted to the hospital for treatment and later the same day, Edward was declared missing. It took a whole year for Al to be able to get back on his feet again, but with Ed gone, he was determined to get through his physical therapy with flying colors. No matter how much it took out of him.

After a year, Al was able to walk on his own and have a long wait, he was given the okay. Shortly after, Alphonse started his journey to the north in search of the last known sighting of his brother. A couple of months, Al spent them trekking through the wilderness, praying that somehow his brother survived. Amidst the snow and trees, in the middle of a clearing, Al had found custom made automail parts.

Roy looks down to the paper that is currently on his desk and sighs. After two years of no signs, Ed was declared nationally, dead. All searches had been halted and the case had been closed. Somewhere in his heart, Roy feels an aching hope that Edward might still be alive in the north. But how far could he have gone without supplies and shelter? Each time Roy feels that he wants to go up to the North himself and looks, the thought that Ed couldn't have gotten far, always halts the thought and Roy shakes it off, sighing into his daily paperwork. Roy truly thinks that he will never see Ed again, hear him laugh, have their signature arguments. The thought makes his already broken heart, ache that much more. Yearn for the blonde to magically walk through the door with or without an explanation on where he has been and why he left without so much as a goodbye.

Roy sighs again and sets down the pen to rub his dark chocolate eyes tiredly. The paperwork keeps getting to be a bigger and bigger problem for Roy to actually focus on. Worn out and exhausted, physically and mentally, Roy hasn't had the energy to keep up his work, and he is now drastically far behind. Just like clockwork, Hawkeye brings in more paper to cover the floor of his office with and leaves with only a worried backwards glance at her superior officer. Roy will get half of the pile from the previous day done before heading home out of exhaustion.

This morning, however, is different but Roy can't quite place how. Roy shrugs it off anyway and continues to file through his paperwork. The Colonel finally reaches the end of yesterday's stack of paperwork when a call rings through. Sighing with frustration, the raven haired grabs the phone with force, bring it to his ear, ready to let his anger lose on the poor soul that dare bother him.

"Colonel, Colonel!" Suprise shoots through the Colonel and he feels his anger drain slightly. Roy tries to keep his voice calm and collected as he responds.

"Alphonse, what's wrong?" His voice is calm but Roy's eyes give away his worry and a little bit of excitement. _Could they have found him?_ Alphonse's next words make the Colonel's heart race with axiety and excitement.

"They found him, Roy. He's been spotted in the North!"

"I will be there momentairly, meet me at the train station." Roy slams the phone down after Al's quick 'Yes sir!' and grabs his suitcase, packing whatever he will need for his trip up north. The raven haired Colonel rushes from his office, anxiety wearing his patience thin and excitement making his heart skip a few beats.

"Sir, where are you going?" Havoc tries to get information out of the Colonel, but Roy is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice as he speeds past them, to the hallway, and out to the waiting car. Roy pulls the door open, throwing his suitcase inside, closing the door behind him.

"My house," Roy barks impatiently. He is ready to be heading up north in searching of the Fullmetal Alchemist. How he misses the blonde...

 **~O~O~O~**

After grabbing some clothes and any supplies he would need, Roy arrives at the train station. The door is opened for him and he steps out, his suitcase in his left hand and scans the croud.

"Colonel!" A waves his hand rapidly before starting to run towards Roy, his blonde hair flying around his shoulders as he runs. Roy raises an eyebrow as Alphonse stops in front of him, bending over to place his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. After calming his rapid heart beat, Al looks up to the Colonel with a smile. "Are you ready to go, Colonel?"

"Yes, lets go," Roy lets a small smile grace his lips as he follows the blonde onto the train, settling down in their seats for the long train ride to the north.

"Colonel, wake up" Roy carefully peaks his eyes open, blinking as the white from the snow tries to blind him. Rubbing his eyes, Roy notes that he doesn't feel as stressed anymore. _Hmm, I must have slept better than I thought._ The two men exit the train, heading for the nearest store to grab some winter clothing and a few items. Changing quickly, the men start the trek up to the last known sighting in quiet.

"What do you think we will find?" They are almost to the sight when Al decides to ask. This has been worrying his for a while and now that they are so close, it makes the blonde worry that much more for Ed. Roy decides not to answer as they slowly approach the opening to the cave that Ed was last spotted in. As the two men carefully step inside, shock overtakes both of them at what they find.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **I am so sorry that this chapter is short but the temptation of leaving it off right there was way to much. At least it will leave you wanted to know what they find haha. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was definitely fun to write. Please review and let me know what you guys think! I appreciate it very much. Until next time ~O~**


End file.
